


Bugiardo.

by alicyana



Series: Short stories about Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicyana/pseuds/alicyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Seirin e l'alcool non andavano d'accordo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugiardo.

**Author's Note:**

> Io non avevo intenzione di scrivere un'altra Aokuro, ma Riccardo me l'ha chiesta e boh. Cioè in realtà magari poi vorrò scriverne altre, ma non era prevista. 
> 
> Mi diverte che comunque sembri una specie di continuo dell'altra.
> 
> Non l'ho ricontrollata, quindi se ci sono errori di tempi verbali e cose simili chiedo perdono.
> 
> Tieni Ri <3

Non sapeva nemmeno come fossero finiti in quella situazione. Doveva essere una normale cena tra compagni di squadra, una di quelle che facevano di tanto in tanto, per stare assieme al di fuori della palestra della scuola. Solitamente a casa di Kagami e a spese sue. 

Pensava che avrebbe aiutato il padrone di casa a cucinare, che si sarebbero seduti attorno al tavolo in tutta tranquillità, che avrebbero mangiato chiacchierando degli allenamenti e delle partite che avevano giocato, o che avrebbero giocato. Oppure della scuola, insomma, il solito.

  


Ma quando quell'idiota di Koganei aveva tirato fuori dalla busta delle lattine di birra – e non poche -

da una busta che aveva tenuto nascosta nel borsone, Kuroko Tetsuya aveva avuto uno strano presentimento.

“Non dovremmo bere alcolici, siamo ancora minorenni” aveva battuto le palpebre, il numero 11 del Seirin, e aggrottato leggermente le sopracciglia, alla vista dei contenitori di latta, messi in fila sul tavolo come una sorta di trofeo. Anche il capitano se n'era lamentato, ma come al solito Kiyoshi gli aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle ridendo, dicendo che per un po di birra non era mai morto nessuno. Al che tutti capirono che Kiyoshi, dall'alto dei suoi quasi 18 anni, probabilmente era solito berne. Kiyoshi non aveva detto né sì né no, ed era stato il primo a far scattare la linguetta della lattina con uno sguardo compiaciuto.

Sospirando, Kuroko Tetsuya era rimasto al suo posto, ad osservare Kagami che tentava di concentrarsi sulla cucina invece che su Koganei che cercava di rifilargli una lattina.

Il Seirin e l'alcool non andavano d'accordo.

  


Kuroko Tetsuya se ne accorse molto presto, quando, dopo cena, le lattine erano ormai state tutte svuotate, la coach se ne lamentava con la guancia spalmata sul vetro freddo del tavolo, e l'argomento di conversazione si era tramutato all'improvviso.

Non era una persona che solitamente si imbarazzasse facilmente, a dire il vero, ma quando, dopo un giro di domande assolutamente fuori luogo, un Kiyoshi brillo gli aveva chiesto: “E tu, Kuroko?” battendo le palpebre come se gli stesse chiedendo se avesse fatto colazione quella mattina, si ritrovò a deglutire in silenzio e le guance gli si colorarono lievemente.

Ovviamente, vista la sua carnagione chiara, la cosa poteva essere notata facilmente, e tutti giù a farlo notare come se fosse lo scoop della settimana.

  


Non si era mai sentito così a disagio. 

Kagami lo guardava, la lattina vuota penzolante tra le dita, con uno sguardo indagatore. Kuroko non capiva se fosse incuriosito dalla risposta o intimorito o un misto tra i due o nessuna delle tre opzioni.

Tuttavia fece del suo meglio per non far trapelare altro dalla sua espressione. 

  


Il suo primo bacio.

  


Era un pomeriggio assolutamente uguale a tanti altri, appena finite gli allenamenti Si stava preparando per tornare verso casa, borsone in spalla, con tranquillità. Gli allenamenti erano stati estenuanti come al solito, ma Kuroko non se ne lamentava mai: d'altra parte, era fortunato ad essere tra i titolari, e non poteva di certo sprecare la sua occasione. Nello spogliatoio non c'era più nessuno, gli altri membri della squadra si erano già allontanati, e tutto attorno permeava un piacevole silenzio. Quando però aveva chiuso la porta che divideva spogliatoio e palestra, aveva intravisto la figura di Aomine poggiata contro lo stipite della porta anti-panico dall'altra parte del campo. Braccia incrociate, la borsa che gli pendeva da una spalla, se ne stava con un'espressione corrucciata e lo sguardo piantato a terra.

  


“Aomine-kun? Come mai sei ancora qui? Pensavo fossi andato via prima.”

Il ragazzo si era voltato, ormai abituato a non farsi più sorprendere dalle improvvise apparizioni dell'altro, e si era scostato dalla porta: “Ho cambiato idea e sono tornato indietro per aspettarti.”

Era strano, quella sera. Kuroko aveva percepito subito che Aomine sembrasse agitato e nervoso, ma non capiva per quale motivo. Annuendo e ringraziando, si erano semplicemente avviati assieme verso l'uscita della scuola. Aomine guardava dritto davanti a sé.

“Oggi gli allenamenti sono stati piuttosto stancanti.” la voce bassa di Aomine gli era giunta alle orecchie all'improvviso, e gli aveva dato l'impressione che stesse cercando di intavolare un discorso importante prendendolo molto alla larga. 

“Non è da te commentare in questo modo gli allenamenti.” 

“Sì, hai ragione.”

  


E poi di nuovo il silenzio. Aveva seguito con la coda dell'occhio l'altro per tutto il tempo, notando come di tanto in tanto ricambiasse lo sguardo, lo distogliesse nervosamente, si mordesse il labbro inferiore e si grattasse il ponte del naso. Non l'aveva mai visto comportarsi a quel modo.

“Aomine-kun, è tutto a posto?”

“Sì, certo, perchè me lo chiedi?” anche se aveva tentato di ostentare sicurezza, era evidente che qualcosa non andasse. 

“Sembri teso.” 

In risposta, Aomine aveva accelerato il passo: “E' che se continui a camminare così lentamente, perderemo sicuramente il treno”.

E dato che, improvvisamente, l'altro aveva iniziato a correre, e Kuroko era decisamente più lento di lui, la discussione era stata interrotta così e nessuno dei due l'aveva ripreso.

In ogni caso, arrivati in stazione, sembrava che la scusa che aveva trovato Aomine all'ultimo momento per non spiegargli cosa non andasse, avesse un certo fondamento. Probabilmente Kuroko ci aveva messo più del dovuto a farsi la doccia e prepararsi, perché erano riusciti a salire al volo, ritrovandosi stipati in una carrozza colma di gente.

Erano schiacciati nell'angolo tra la porta e il divisore per i sedili, Aomine poggiato con la schiena contro quest ultimo, e Kuroko contro la porta. 

“Fanculo, ma proprio in questa carrozza dovevamo finire?” l'espressione di Aomine era corrucciata ed infastidita, ma il suo sguardo era sfuggevole. Sembrava quasi imbarazzato dalla situazione. 

E poi era successo.

Kuroko si era voltato verso di lui, Aomine aveva abbassato la testa, e gli aveva poggiato un bacio sulle labbra velocissimo. E non era stato un incidente. Non era una di quelle scene da manga assolutamente irrealistica, dove il treno si ferma bruscamente, e non si sa come e perchè, le labbra delle persone si incontrano e si incastrano perfettamente. Aomine l'aveva baciato, e poi aveva distolto lo sguardo, le sopracciglia piegate innaturalmente e la presa sull'orlo del divisore che si era fatta più forte. 

Dal canto suo, Kuroko era rimasto decisamente sorpreso. E si era ritrovato ad aggrapparsi al braccio di Aomine. 

Non si erano guardati né parlati per un bel pezzo di tragitto, ma Kuroko non aveva mollato la presa. 

E quando la carrozza si era totalmente svuotata, ed erano rimasti soli, non si erano spostati da quell'angolino. Anzi, si erano avvicinati ulteriormente. La mano di Kuroko ancorata al braccio aveva tirato leggermente e Aomine l'aveva guardato per dei secondi che sembravano infiniti, gli occhi che lasciavano intendere una domanda ben precisa. 

Kuroko e Aomine non andavano spesso d'accordo, ma sul campo la loro intesa era perfetta. Si capivano senza bisogno di parlare, e anche in quel caso, non c'era stato bisogno di dire nient'altro: Kuroko aveva annuito e si era alzato in punta di piedi. 

  


Considerando che la distanza tra una fermata e l'altra era di circa 5 minuti, Kuroko aveva potuto calcolare che, fino a quando non dovettero scendere, erano rimasti a scambiarsi baci casti sulle labbra ad intervalli per almeno un quarto d'ora. E poi erano tornati ognuno a casa propria, senza accennare a quello che era successo. 

  


“...non ho mai baciato nessuno.” era stata la risposta di Kuroko alla domanda del numero 7, che battendo le palpebre e ridendo sguaiatamente, senza una ragione apparente, aveva semplicemente esclamato: “Chissà perché lo immaginavo! Sembri completamente disinteressato a questo genere di cose!” e poi era tornato a parlare con gli altri membri come se nulla fosse.

  


Quando sembrava che finalmente fosse fuori pericolo, aveva sentito lo sguardo torvo di Kagami addosso, e la sua voce mormorare un: “Bugiardo, guarda che l'ho visto”, prima di cominciare a sparecchiare il tavolo “Quando dici una qualche cazzata, subito dopo sospiri”.

  


“Non so di cosa parli” distogliendo lo sguardo, inconsciamente, l'aveva fatto di nuovo, dando ragione alla sua luce, che scrollando le spalle e roteando gli occhi al cielo, si era avviato verso il cestino della spazzatura per buttare la pila di lattine che fino a poco prima troneggiava sul suo tavolo. 

  


Kuroko aveva stretto i pugni, e nascosto la faccia, ora davvero imbarazzata.

Kagami lo conosceva fin troppo bene. 


End file.
